Passing the Pitchfork
by Destined Jonas
Summary: Just four Jonasfic-authoresses messing around on Twitter. This contains fictional content and features JONAS's characters so this is still a fanfic. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue: Twatter

**A Passing-the-Pitchfork Dramatic Theater Production…**

**(Featuring snowfallxo [Lizzy, onlynorthstar], silvereyedangel [Belle, SilveressBelle], chibiyugixyami [Arie, chibiyugixyami], and me, DestinedJonas [Rachel, IAmUniqueRachel])**

**Notes: This will occur in three separate timezones at the same time, each differing 6 hours. This soap opera will last 2 – 3 hours, starting at approximately 3PM Eastern Time (USA), 9PM in the Netherlands and 3AM in Hong Kong. The three Jonas boys (who will be dressed like cherubs, complete with wings and _pretty pretty angel music pretty pretty angel music_) will be narrators in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers nor do I own Twitter (aka Twatter)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A video projection screen flickers to life onstage.<em>

* * *

><p><em>http:  twitter . com._

* * *

><p>chibiyugixyami: No music will help right now, not even Nick. Sometimes silence is best.<p>

IAmUniqueRachel: When will these scars go away? I was a fool, I didn't mean them. I don't want to be branded as "depressed" for the rest of my life.

SilveressBelle: My best friend is rock bottom and she's pushing me away, like lot of people lately.

onlynorthstar: Anything is better than this right now. Anything. fucking fucking anything is better than my life.

* * *

><p><em>Curtains down, chibiyu, Destined, and snowy take places on stage.<em>

* * *

><p>Kevin: <em>(sits on cloud suspended on top of the stage. Strums acoustic.) <em>Prologue. It is Mother's day, May 8th 2011.

Chibiyu: _(speaking quietly)_ I want someone to love me... for who I am. _(bitter mocking) _Happy Mothers Day, from your "Hopeless Bitch of a daughter."

Nick:_ (plucks complex tune on lyre and hums) _Least loved by a mother who craved only one child.

Destined: _(sings softly through the silence)_ When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love. Have faith, restart.

Joe: _(preens wings, readjusts halo) _You don't need a boy to experience a broken heart.

Snowy: _(hysterical) _Why do I feel like everything's my fault. _(mutters) _Got called a hopeless bitch today.

Kevin: Everyone's called names and being pushed away.

Nick: But remember the darkest night…

Joe: _(spreads arms) _Comes before the brightest day.

* * *

><p><em>Curtain raises, solo spotlight on chibiyu in a weathered trench coat, tears streaming down her face<br>_

* * *

><p>Chibiyu: <em>(dramatic singing)<em>Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known!

* * *

><p><em>A new spotlight on the girl with purple highlights.<em>

* * *

><p>Silver: <em>(Enters, shaking head) <em>Why is it, that suddenly everybody is leaving me? Am I not worth fighting for? Chibi, Lizzy, emo time?

Chibiyu: You missed my emo time with Rachel. _(gestures to the front side stage where Destined is kneeling with Snowy, who has her head in her hands)_

* * *

><p><em>Four spotlights are on now.<em>

* * *

><p>Snowy: <em>(Answers from between fingers, voice muffled)<em> Yes. Very much emo-time. You have no idea.

Destined: _(wrings hands) _I'm sorry I can't do more. I am a coward. I'm sorry for not being enough. You deserve more. _(chokes up)_

Silver: _(sighs in exasperation, then looks around and sighs again, only this time in resignedness) _So everybody is feeling down. This is crappish.

Destined: _(tries to distract everyone from their troubles) _Good evening Belle. _(stands up and shouts loudly across the stage) _And yes, my dear European mom, I'll be sleeping now!

Nick: _(stage whispers) _No she won't.

Snowy: _(hugs Destined) _Goodnight.

Destined: _(hugs Snowy back, holding on tighter than ever)_ Goodnight. Hold on another day.

JB: _(harmonizes) _Because Love is on it's way.

Snowy: _(stands up, turns away and walks offstage) _I think we all just need to take care of each other.

* * *

><p><em>Spotlights fade, leaving the three girls still onstage shrouded in darkness.<em>

* * *

><p>JB: <em>(strums guitars, plays pianos, hits tambourines) <em>It's alright, you'll find a brighter day!

Destined: _(speaks to Silver)_ I officially hand you Arie-duty and Lizzy-duty.

Silver: _(confuzzled)_ Then who gets Belle-duty?

Destined: _(random muttering)_Asfjnldsjkfgnjks. I'm knighting both Arie and Lizzy to be on Angel-duty.

* * *

><p><em>The stage is suddenly illuminated brightly as Snowy runs back onstage.<em>

* * *

><p>Snowy: <em>(after checking her Twitter page, yells furiously<em>) WHY THE HELL DOES ADAM HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT FOR HIS CHEST HAIR. I DON'T THINK THE JONAS BROTHERS HAVE AN ACCOUNT FOR CHEST HAIR… _(mutters under her breath) _You guys are weird.

Chibiyu: _(chuckles) _That's because they don't have any Liz. _(turns to Silver) _And I get Belle-duty. I'm sick of being taken care of.

Destined: We all get friend-duty. Lizzy's right. We need to be there for each other. And… I think Kevin has chest hair? _(grabs Kevin's robe and checks)_

Kevin: _(indignant exclamation, pulls his robe back up) _Hey! I'm the NARRATOR! You're not supposed to touch me!

Destined: _(continues speaking with a bored expression) _Yup, Kevin has chest hair.

* * *

><p><em>The lights go off, as do the four actresses. Piano resumes playing.<em>

* * *

><p>Nick: <em>(solo, sings) <em>'Cause Love is on it's… Way.

* * *

><p><em>The gentle ending chords to "Love is on its Way" fade away.<em>

_End of Prologue._

* * *

><p><strong>So, Lizzy, Arie, Belle and I were talking on Twitter quite some time ago. The conversation was so... random, that I just <em>had<em> to write it down a la Snowfallxo. You see, Lizzy used to do that too, you can check it out on her profile. **

**~Destinedx**

**PS Took me 4 days to write down all the tweets, 4 days to rearrange it into something readable and flowing, 2 days of just general laziness and 2 days of imagining up the Jonas' characters. Just saying.  
><strong>


	2. Act I: Dignity Loss and Air Instruments

_Jovin comes out when the curtains go up._

* * *

><p>Joe: <em>(Shuffles cue cards. Clears throat.) <em>We left off where all four girls, Snowy AKA Lizzy, Chibiyu AKA Arie, Silver AKA Belle and Destined AKA Rachel shrug off their emotions.

Kevin: Instead, they are now so hyper, or in Destined's case, so sleep deprived, that their dialogue is probably too hard for even them to catch up.

* * *

><p><em>Multi coloured lights start flashing about.<em>

* * *

><p>Destined: <em>(shouts while running about onstage)<em> I suppose I can stay a little bit longer, after all, sleep is for NOT ROCKSTARS!

Silver: _(chases her, yelling forcefully) _Good_NIGHT_, Rachel.

Destined: _(sticks her tongue out)_ Guess what, Belle? Sleeping is for… NOT ROCKSTARS! _(jumps around playing air guitar with a giant grin on her face)_

Snowy: _(rushes in)_ Guess what guys, I made a Neopets account!

Girls: _(stops, fals silent)_ O_o

Nick: _(checks phone)_ Everybody gets Twitter updates that says "Emo Lizzy is no longer emo."

Joe: Wait, you follow her too? _(waves his phone about)_

Kevin: _(groans)_ Please don't tell me you both like her too!

Nick: This is like the Maria-incident all over again. _(sits down and puts head in hands)_

Chibiyu: Yo guys, we're WORKING HERE! _(chases Destined) _I say you are slap happy and need sleep... _(pushes her in bed and takes away air guitar) …_And without any instruments… _(hides them all including microphone)_ …You are NOT a rockstar.

Silver: _(to the Jonas Brothers) _Yeah dudes, be cool… Dudes… YO.

Snowy: _(Continues as though she wasn't interrupted)_So you guys should all make a neopets account so we can all be cool together. My username is notyourbirthday.

* * *

><p><em>Awkward silence.<em>

* * *

><p>Snowy: <em>(Continues her monologue) <em>My first neopet is named after michaelallstar. He lives in the town, enjoys hunting for treasure, and tries to make friends._ (pauses)_

Everybody else: 0_o

Destined: _(hesitantly) _I used to love Neopets… then I turned 11. Kudos to you for not getting bored with those faerie things. _(applauds Snowy)_

Snowy: O.O WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.

Chibiyu: _(cautiously)_ ...making Neopets and living in fantasy?

Silver: _(blinks)_ Air instruments? Neopets? …I knew there was a reason why I liked you guys. Can I have the air-piano?

Chibiyu: Ranting, being awesome, listing things about us, I knew there was a reason I love you guys.

Destined: _(yawns)_ Angst stories? Nick-torture? Awesome Macy's? I knew there was a reason I love you guys.

Chibiyu: And Rachel. Go. Bed. Now. _(hands Silver air-piano)_

Destined: I say again sleep is for NOT ROCKSTARS. _(sits on bed and pouts)_ You know, I'll get high/hyper/made a fool of for all of you to smile you know? I have practically no dignity when I am on Twitter.

Chibiyu: And now I get why Nick says fans need filters _(laughs)_

Snowy: Okay so I can't reply to everything you guys just said to me but.. yeah. Neopets. MAKE AN ACCOUNT. _(mutters)_ You don't actually have to, lol.

Silver: _(drops air piano out of a window) _

Chibiyu + Destined: O.O

Silver: What? I wanted to see if it would work. _(takes out a flipboard, write something and flips it around)_

Chibiyu: _(reads)_ "Don't judge me." _(rolls eyes and grabs the board from Silver and chucks it under her bed) _And did it make a sound?

Silver: Surprisingly, it did not.

Chibiyu: Aww, fail! _(does the Jonas-snap)_

Silver: _(dives to retrieve board but finds Destined's "dignity" instead from underneath Chibi 's bed) _There. GO TO SLEEP!

Chibiyu: _(shakes head, stifles giggles)_ That's not her dignity, that's my cat you just pulled out… This conversation is so random.

Snowy: _(snaps out of her Neopets stupor and yells at Nick)_ Hey, where do you think you're going?

Nick: _(stops trying to creep off his cloud, and gestures behind him)_ I'm just going to get some water.

Silver: Going to get some water? _(puts hands on hips)_

Nick: Yeah… _(makes drinking hand gesture) _I'm thirsty.

Chibiyu: _(crosses arms) _Here's the problem, okay, curly top?

Kevin and Joe: 0.0

Chibiyu: _(continues)_ What does a cherub do?

Snowy: Say it with me.

Nick: _(grudgingly)_ It FLIES.

Destined: Let us see it!

Nick: _(flaps his arms with a disgruntled expression on his face, taking huge lunging steps of the cloud and backstage)_

Silver: _(matter of factly) _Thank you!

Kevin: _(moviefone voice) _And now we must proceed to the intermission, for that was Act I of the Passing-the-Pitchfork Dramatic Theatre Production! Intermission lasts for 20 minutes, please be back in your seats before the curtains go up, or you may not be allowed in.

* * *

><p><em>JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS<em>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile backstage in the girls' dressing rooms…<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Destined's POV<span>_

Arie walked backstage and shrugged off her trench coat. "Wow, that thing is super stuffy. I wonder how the girls who play Éponine wear that coat almost throughout the entire musical."

"And Rachel! You made up half the conversation! You _improvised_! We did NOT discuss this before young lady." Lizzy said, lying back on the couch and nursing her hands which she accidentally burnt during a rope course yesterday.

I held up my hands in defence. "I'm sorry! I had to put Nick in there, we needed a narrator anyway," I paused. "AND we couldn't have had Nick in there without his brothers! And I had to add lines because otherwise there would be too little lines for three narrator, and then I couldn't resist having some interaction between them and us and -"

"Why, Rachel? It's not like they wake up in the same bed!" Belle exclaimed, turning her makeup bag upside down to get ready for the next act.

"Oh, can I borrow your eyeliner, Silver?"

"Um, sure, Chibs, but why?"

"We're turning Rachel into a cat."

* * *

><p><strong>PPS Oh, and I actually don't really expect any reads on this, I just needed to share this somewhere, that's all x)<strong>

**PPPS Most of this we had actually said, about 95%. The other 5% were made up to connect the story together.**


	3. Act II: Objectifying Nick and Origami

_The three Angels/Cherubs/Jonas-Brothers-with-wings-attached are back in position, in the cloud hovering over the stage. Silver and Chibiyu drags out a thoroughly kittenfied Rachel by the tail who looks like she would've belonged more in a _CATS_musical._

* * *

><p>Nick: <em>(strums a chord on the lyre)<em>

Kevin: _(plucks a melody on the acoustic guitar)_

Joe: _(whips out his trusty tambourine and starts banging on it)_

Snowy: _(harsh whispers from backstage, climbs up to the cloud by the side staircase)_ JOSEPH! _(confiscates tambourine and gives him a violin instead)_

* * *

><p><em>The curtains go up, as do the lights.<em>

* * *

><p>Destined: <em>(Looks down on herself) <em>Aw come on. Now my dignity is Ari's cat. Lovely. _(does stereotypical cat-pawing-at-ear thing) _MIAOW.

Chibiyu: Wait, what? Why did we turn Rachel into a cat? MY cat is HER dignity, not HER dignity is MY cat. _(snaps fingers)_

Destined: Ooof! _(cat costume turns back into what Destined was wearing before, and a cat, presumably Chibi's, appears in her arms)_

Silver: (_coos at Rachel)_ Pretty kitty! …Wait, that's chibi's cat.. Oooh.

Chibiyu: _(snatches Olive back)_ There, now Rachel won't have to clean her dignity's litter box.

Silver: _(hyperventilates)_ Olive? OLIVE? That's a dragon from my dragon story! I believe their dad's. _(makes a XD face)_

Snowy: _(skips down the stairway to heaven)_ WRITE THE DRAGON STORY. I'm in love with dragons. _(dreamy smile)_

Chibiyu: _(scratches Olive's ears) _She did. It's posted on FF now. _(to Silver)_ I used to have a dog named Arrow.

Snowy: I meant the next part. _(laughs awkwardly)_ Haha. Yeah.

Chibiyu: _(smiles apologetically) _My bad. _(gives Olive to Snowy to hold. Looks over Snowy's head at Silver) _"Olive and an Arrow." Not intentional. Nick stole it from my pet names.

Destined: _(sits down on the floor sadly when Chibiyu took Olive AKA her dignity from her)_ And now I'm back to having no dignity at all. Oh well. _(puts on clown shoes and turns cartwheels, screaming)_ NO. MORE. DIGNITY!

Chibiyu: _(whispers to Snowy and Silver)_ I think we need to find her dignity… quick. _(pulls down Nick by his lyre from his perch above)_ Here you go!

Nick: _(crashes onto the floor, his halo falls off his head and he might've just… flattened the lyre)_ Ouch. _(winces and stands, brushes himself off and glares at Chibiyu)_ You could've just asked, you know.

Silver: Oh, stop being such a wimp. Be glad you're just an angel and Destined's writing this.

Nick: _(sulks) _Wait, what do you mean?

Snowy: _(ignores, pulls Chibiyu and Silver away from Nick and Destined, the latter still doing cartwheels)_

Silver: _(coughs) _So Nick Jonas is her dignity now? ...This means we killed her dignity about… _(coughs again)_

Snowy: _(looks up from tallies) _10 million times… _(coughs to cover the awkward silence)_

Chibiyu: _(blinks)_ So it makes sense. Right? _(does a _XD_ face)_

Silver: _(scrunches up eyebrows)_ So, Nick Jonas is a pet-name stealing dignity person? _(screeches) _YO THAT'S ILLOGICAL, I CAN'T HAVE THAT!

Chibiyu: At least it's better than her dignity being a pitchfork. _(leaves the stage to go on a bathroom break)_

Nick: _(finally manages to calm Destined down enough from her cartwheel… hyperness… thing, and leads her over, with his wing feathers ruffled and halo lopsided. The broken lyre lay on the floor forgotten)_

Destined: _(still a bit confuzzled, holds up three fingers)_ Okay, two things. One, you forgot walking orgasm on legs in that description of Nick.

Silver: _(with heavy sarcasm)_ yeah sure, petname-stealing walking orgasm with dignity. Perfect description.

Destined: _(unfazed) _I'll put that on the card I'll give him if he ever comes to Asia. Dear Mr Pet-name-stealing-walking-orgasm-with-dignity… You'll love it wouldn't you? _(pats Nick on the chest, continues) _Two, in that case, is it wrong that we're all in love with my dignity? _(does lovesick puppy eyes at Nick)_

Silver: _(hesitates)_ Errr…

Nick: _(backs away slowly, eyes widening in slight horror)_

Destined: _(suddenly realizes that Chibiyu had implied that Chibi's dignity is THE pitchfork, takes advantage of the fact that Chibiyu isn't here, grabs it and starts screaming) _IT'S THE PITCHFORK! HEY LIZZY, CATCH IT! _(shoves the pitchfork into Lizzy's hands)_

Silver: _(intercepts pitchfork and runs away with it laughing maniacally) _

Destined: _(chases after her) _ARIE! LIZZY! CATCH HER!

Snowy: _(ignores)_

Silver: _(passes by Snowy, stops. __Magically makes pitchfork disappear)_ FIND IT NOW, SUCKERS! _(Holds up a sign, "Chad Dylan Cooper Style! SWAG." )_

Destined: _(whines)_ Sil-VUH! That was Ari's DIGNITY.

Silver: _(explains patiently) _That's better for me, I LOVE chibi with no dignity, means no holding back on the angst, see?

Destined: _(nods) _Oh. Right. Smart. ARI U NEED NO DIGNITY K? K. _(looks around)_ Where did she go?

Silver: _(to Lizzy) _Um, Lizzy, I think you should make a soap opera out of this conversation. _(holds up flipboard again, "Just Saying.")_

* * *

><p>Future Destined: <em>(random disembodied booming voice) <em>Hey! I'm working on it! :(

* * *

><p>Snowy: <em>(looks through phone, tries to zoom through the status updates and write at the same time, at an extremely large wooden desk that appeared out of nowhere) <em>I can't keep track of this conversation fast enough to stay in it, let alone try to write it down! Ahhh! _(starts scribbling furiously, gives up, and start folding paper airplanes instead)_

Joe and Kevin: _(look at each other and chorus)_ Awesome! _(take the stairs to the left of their cloud and join Lizzy at the extremely large table)_

Snowy, Joe and Kevin: _(starts folding a random assortment of origami, such as planes, boats, cranes, flowers, boxes, cats, dogs, horses…)_

Silver: _(stares for a moment, then raises an eyebrow) _Well, I'm more worried about the question: Why does your dignity live in America?

Nick: Wait, we're still in the States? I'd thought we're in Narnia by now, judging by the amount of craziness going on.

* * *

><p>Future Destined: <em>(freezes time, leaving only Nick aware of no time passing)<em> No, Nicholas, you're in a fanfiction. Time doesn't exist here.

Nick: Oh. O_0

Future Destined: _(unfreezes time)_

* * *

><p>Destined: <em>(unfrozen) <em>Silver, here's a bigger question: Why do we never see my dignity out these days? WHERE IS HE/SHE/IT?

Silver: _(deadpans) _Oh you went there. You really just called Nick a she... Wait, Chibiyu already went there... and further.

Nick: _(indignant expression) _Hey! What do you mean he/she/it? Do I look like a girl to you? _(freaks out) _DO I? What HAVE YOU DONE to me? _(runs hands over face and hair)_

Destined: Chill, man. CHILLLLLLL. Take a chill pill. _(turns to Silver)_ I called him an it and a she... which both of you had already covered. I should turn him into a dog… OH I KNOW, make him switch lives with Elvis. Oh no wait, that's lame. _(pulls a face)_

Elvis: _(materializes)_

Silver: _(tilts head to the side)_ Wasn't Nick's dog an alien? _(holds up sign, "Just Thought of It", snaps fingers, turns Elvis green)_

Nick: My dog's an alien? That's so awesome! _(kneels and hugs the dog)_

Destined: Right! Yoda, or something.

Nick: _(splutters, stops petting)_ Yoda?

Destined: _(matter-of-factly)_ Yeah, and you were Luke Skywalker. Or rather, Nick Skywalker. Kevin was your father, by the way.

Nick: I feel faint. _(sits on the floor)_

Elvis: _(Licks Nick's face)_

Silver: _(watches them) _Did you know that Lizzy came up with the whole pitchfork thing? _(gives pitchfork-which-apparently-materialized-again/Ari's dignity to alien-Elvis)_

Destined: Um, no, I didn't stalk you guys far back enough to get to that. Wow. _(grabs Silver's flipboard and writes "FailureStalker", rips out the paper and pins it on her own shirt) _And Belle, that might not be a good idea. What if Elvis sna-

Elvis: _(snaps pitchfork by biting too hard)_

Destined: _(sighs and finishes her sentence)_ Does exactly just that. _(groans)_

Kevin and Joe: _(grab their instruments)_

Nick: _(looks sadly at the now unplayable lyre)_

JB: _(sings)_Worlds' are spinning round, there's no sign of slowing down, so won't you take a breath, just take a breath?

* * *

><p><em>The curtains lower.<em>

* * *

><p>JB: <em>(sings) <em>People change and promises are broken, clouds would move and skies would be wide open, don't forget to take a breath!

Joe: And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the end of Act II! Hope it wasn't too confusing! _(Takes a bow)_

* * *

><p><em>JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS<em>

* * *

><p><em>Backstage in the boys' dressing room…<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nick's POV<span>_

I grumbled as I stalked into our dressing room. I can't believe those two _idiots_ let me get pulled off the platform. They're supposed to _protect_ me. I stopped and turned around to face Dumb and Dumber. "Okay, here's what you do. You're gonna say that we're going into Act III and you're gonna be on your best behavior. Okay?"

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Who died and put you in charge? I was freaking first born. I'm in charge and I'm enforcing the rules."

Rolling my own eyes, I answered, "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

I said with an overload of sarcasm in my voice, "It just sounds like someone just said that Kevin's in charge."

"I AM in charge." Kevin replied, confused.

"Wow, there it is again!"

"Well, I AM the oldest, and the tallest and the one with the longest sideburns." He touches the sides of his face lovingly.

"WELL," I rebutted, mocking him. "As the most responsible and least likely to measure leadership skills by FACIAL HAIR, maybe I should be in charge."

Joe scowled and pointed from me to Kevin, and back again. "You two are tearing this family apart."

Ignoring Joe, Kevin said, "As the ELDEST brother AND the one in charge, I say-"

"Well, as the SMARTEST brother and the one in charge, I say-" I cut across Kevin.

A scoff came through the air. "Huh. As the middle brother and the one in…"

Kevin and I halted our glaring, I mean, _staring contest_ to frown at Joe, who stuttered. "O-okay, I don't have anything."

I mumbled something unintelligible. "rejksdfnkjnasldkjfnjsdfn. Whatever. Kevin, Joseph, just DON'T LET THEM GET ME AGAIN."

* * *

><p><strong>PPPPS I know right, this is so random. Actually, I can't believe that you're actually reading this. Have a cookie. -hands you a virtual plate of virtual chocolate chip cookiez-<strong>


	4. Act III: Deja Vu, Catching Up and Hannah

_Nicholas drags Kevin and Joe back up the stairs and onto the cloud. There are now three chairs in the middle of the stage surrounding the origami-table. Chibi, Silv and Des are sitting in each one._

* * *

><p>Snowy: <em>(walks in and stands at the table, looks around) <em>Okay, Rachel, Chibi and Belle are just confusing me so much.

Destined: Whoops. Sorry. _(holds up sign with shirtless pictures of Kevin to the audience, with a large heading proclaiming "Kevin Jonas Has Chest Hair Too!")_

Chibiyu: Back from bathroom...and I am confused. Wait...Since when is my dignity my biggest fear, Silver?

Silver: _(confuzzled)_ Who said what was your biggest what now?

Destined: _(speaks out loud, confused) _Is confused about what all of you are confused about. _(pauses) _Wait. Deja vu. Didn't this happen once before?

Silver: _(at the same time) _This feels deja-vu-ish. _(pauses as well, then loudly exclaims) _MAJOR DOUBLE-DEJA-VU MOMENT. _(Makes a _O.o _face)_

Destined: _(Pulls a _O.o _face too)_ I think this happens whenever I get sleep deprived... Not sure about you guys. Where's Lizzy?

Snowy: _(shakes head slowly, looks bewildered) _Standing in the middle looking very confused is where I am.

Chibiyu: _(Nodding affirmative) _Same...but I'm going with the flow, seeing what plot bunny will emerge from it all… So wait, my dignity is a pitchfork which alien elvis snapped in half and apparently Nick is a girl. Got it.

Destined: _(does a scrunched up expressing along with a so-so hand gesture) _Actually you missed the part where Nick is a petname-stealing-walking-orgasm with dignity.

Silver: _(chimes in) _don't forget Rachel is your cat, of which I am the mom and Nick stole her name... kinda. 0.o

Chibiyu: …My brain just melted.

Destined: _(shouts extremely loudly a la Kevin Jonas) _I CAN'T HEAR YOU! MY EARS ARE FULL OF MELTED BRAIN! _(digs finger into ear furiously)_

Silver: OH NOES, your poor brains! What is dignity-Nick/pitchfork to guide now? _(adds) _Not that he had much influence… _(backtracks) _Did you seriously just quote Nick about Miley/Milo's singing? And, does this mean the Nick-voice at the beginning of your chapters is actually… Your dignity?

* * *

><p>Snowy: <em>(throws a paper aeroplane with words written on it)<em>

Joe: _(snatches plane out of the air and reads it) _Suddenly it all makes sense.

Snowy: _(hits Joseph hard)_

* * *

><p>Chibiyu: <em>(answers)<em> Oh, you know totally. I'm just the weird cat lady having a talk with her dignity to open all chapters _(smirks)_

Destined: No wait, I thought Nick was my dignity? Chib's is… the broken but magically fine pitchfork by Liz? And nope, I just quoted KEVIN about Miley/Milo's singing. _(sticks tongue out because she is just so mature)_ But close enough. _(puts on a badge and reads it out proudly)_ I-AM-A-BETTER-STALKERFAN-THAN-YOU-ARE-BUT-NO-PRESSURE.

Silver: I want Nick's nachos. _(holds up the flipboard, "SHUT UP, I watch all HM seasons)_

Destined: I hate those back-stabbing, daddy nabbing, stupid, cute Jonas Brothers.

Chibiyu: Rachel has a Sex God for her dignity, mine is broken and magic...suddenly the world makes sense. _(pauses) _I... I totally should write a story and kill Miley/Hannah Montana in it. Yes.

Nick: _(exclamation) _What? No! _(glares) _You can't do that! Take me! Kill me instead! _(opens arms wide)_

Destined: _(pats Nick on his curly little head) _She already did, honey. That's why you're a freaking Angel. _(accidentally knocks halo off Nick's head because she just tackled Nick with a crushing hug) _

Silver: _(jumps up and down in excitement, crushing Nick's halo without realizing it) _YES, KILL MILEY! WITH THE PITCHFORK! LIKE LIZZY AND I PLANNED YEARS AGO!

Nick: _(squirms in Destined arms, and stares at the pieces of broken halo) _I think the quote, "Never upset a writer. They might just put you in a book and kill you." would fit in perfectly here.

Silver: _(suddenly snaps head up and glares and points at Rachel)_ GO TO SLEEP, stupid rockstar-cat-girl with no dignity! …And we do that even if you don't upset us. _(coughs while staring pointedly at Nick who is still being strangled in Rachel's embrace/hug/never-want-to-let-you-go-thing)_

Destined: Of course, I have no objection to that at all. I love being a zombie-kid. It's an honour. Oh, and Silver_, it's "_Stupid rockstar-cat-girl-who-is-also-her-own-dignity-along-with-Nick-who-is-a-petname-stealing-walking-orgasm."

Silver: _(continues) _…who-has-an-alien-for-a-dog-which-broke-the-pitchfork

Destined: _(finishes) _…which-was-invented-by-lizzy-who-was-standing-in-the-middle-rather-confused-but-is-now-folding-paper-aeroplanes-with-Joe-and-Kevin.

Chibiyu: _(deadpans)_ Rachel's dignity can be her lack of sleep.

Destined: That's a whole lot of dignity. A Cat, a Nick, a Me and a Lack of Sleep.

Silver: Wasn't Nick the pitchfork though? And you objectified Nick! _(proud expression)_ I don't know who your virtual father was, but you definitely didn't get it from him.

Destined: I objectified him into a petname-stealing-walking-orgasm-dignity. I don't think that's something to be proud of. I should be locked up.…

Silver: Be proud, I put him in a tunic! xD

Destined: _(shakes head)_ You made him befriend a PURPLE FAIRY. Oh, and has Chibi done Nick in a tunic yet? Silver's already done her take on that!

Nick: _(squints, and raises both hands in questioning)_

Silver: Chibi's doing Nick in a tunic?

Nick: Wha-?

Chibiyu: Oh, I put Nick in a TOGA in a story not yet posted but will be.

Nick: _(crosses arms and gives Chibiyu and Silver glares)_ What on Earth have you done to me? Isn't this _(gestures to the Angel costume)_, this _(points to the halo)_, THIS _(turns around and shakes the crumpled wings)_ AND THAT _(points to the lyre on the floor)_ enough?

Destined: This be my doing. Be glad you're just an Angel, Nick.

* * *

><p>Snowy: Be right back, gonna play some Mario-kart. <em>(gets up from table, which is now covered in paper animals and different modes of transportation)<em>

Joe and Kevin: NINTENDO! _(chases Lizzy offstage)_

* * *

><p><em>Loud noises can be heard from offstage. A live footage is now being broadcasted onto the big screen, showing Lizzy poning the boys' asses at Mario-kart, not only because Joe and Kevin are wrestling over the controller on the couch, but also because she's just that badass.<em>

* * *

><p>Nick: <em>(groans and disentangles himself from Rachel's crushing embrace)<em> I'll go stop them. Seriously. How did those two get to be the oldest? _(yells to the light/props people)_YO GUYS! INTERMISSION. _(leaves disgruntled)_

* * *

><p>Silver: Well… in that case, then this is the end of Act III people. Come back for more us trying to force Rachel into bed action!<p>

Rachel: _(cackles)_ THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Chibiyu: Silv, that came out wrong.

* * *

><p><em>The curtains come down, and the theatre lights come back on. The crowd disperses to grab some snacks and take a pee.<em>

* * *

><p><em>JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS<em>

* * *

><p><em>Backstage in Snowy's dressing room…<em>

* * *

><p><span>Snowy's POV<span>

Those two idiots. I PONE THEM. My character zoomed across the finish line in a red blur, leaving Joe and Kevin's Luigi in 10th place, having not even completed one lap. I coughed loudly. _Ahem._

Joe looked up from wrestling the controller away from Kevin, "Look what you did! We're in last place, and the _girl_ beat us!"

I glared at them and folded my arms. "_Excuse me_, "the girl", who just totally KILLED you I might add, has a NAME."

"Right, Lizzy, ignore him, he's just being a sore loser." Kevin disentangled himself from the whirl of limbs.

"Am _not_." Joe sulked, retreating to a corner of the black sofa. Changing the subject quickly, "Bet I can beat you at Guitar Hero!"

Nick walked in, disapproval clear on his face. "Oh not that stupid game again, it's not even a real instrument!"

Kevin tossed me the white plastic guitar. I stared at the colourful buttons in the place of frets, and the total lack of strings. "Um, you know what, I think I'll pass. If Nick doesn't want to play…" I trailed off, hoping for some ideas of _what to do, what to do?_

Kevin sighed, clearly having looked forward to kicking my ass with that "Expert"-level high heeled boot of his.

"Okay then, my princess, what do you want to play?" Joe said, suggestively nudging a game closer and closer to me. I picked up the packet and groaned.

"_JONAS_? Joe, are you really that bigheaded?" I laughed as we all made our way to the theatre exit, not really caring anymore for that craziness that was going on onstage. We can rescue Belle and Arie from Rachel's craziness later. After a nice round of Mario Kart.


	5. Epilogue: Twatter Again

_Intermission ends. Chibiyu comes onstage dragging a mutilated "Hannah" wig, innocently dangling a pair of scissors in her hands. Silver and Destined just stare at it._

* * *

><p>Chibiyu: <em>(coughs)<em> So… The Jonas Brotherz got kinda sick of being cherubs/angels/having-wings-stuck-to-their-backs so they left to play more Nintendo… and took Lizzy with them.

Silver: Because she's such a good Mario-karter.

Destined: So now there's isn't going to be a narrator(s), this will get kinda awkward… but you know what they say, the show must go on!

* * *

><p>Silver: <em>(resumes what she saying before she went onstage) <em>In our defence, it was before she turned meh and eww. Nick even dated her!

Destined: _(awkwardly rotates foot on the floor)_ Um, actually. I still… _(hesitates then says quickly)_ kinda-like-her. _(runs from the two 16 year olds, screaming)_ DON'T KILL ME!

Silver: _(pretends to glomp zombie-kid, AKA Destined)_

Chibiyu: Miley only turned meh and eww because Nick dumped her. _(shakes head)_ I would not want to be dumped by a Jonas Brother.

Silver: Once again, _(holds up the flipboard again, "Suddenly it all makes sense")_

Destined: I think that Miley and Nick both helped each other. Miley's tamer, and Nick, more open when they were together.

Chibiyu: I think I am just going to observe this madness now… for my brain's sake.

Silver: So Rachel and I have to cause the mayhem now? Loosing your touch?

Chibiyu: More like losing my mind.

Destined: Yeah, Seer, join in!

Silver: _(remembers the scramble that happened trying to find Rachel's dignity) _Please don't make us find your mind too.

Chibiyu: I want you both away from my mind... as I don't want Rachel to pervert it and I don't want a fairy in it.

Destined: I think Belle prefers the term "angel"... and here I am, an Asian teen perverting an 16 year old American's mind. _(sticks tongue out just because she can)_

Silver: Am I being called a "fairy"?

Destined: Yes. Yes you are, silvereyedFAIRY.

Chibiyu: Nah, referring to Macy in your fic.

Silver: _(gets into Destined's face) _Oo Macy's the fairy, not me! _(does the Jonas-snap)_

Destined:_ (mutters) _And they said the I'm the one who needs to sleep.

Silver:That reminds me. GO. GO. FUCKING. BED. OR. I. WILL. KICK. YOUR. VIRTUAL. ZOMBIE. ASS.

Destined: You... Want me... To go and... Fuck a bed? I'm not sure I'd want to do that.. Unless Nick's in said bed. _(winks suggestively)_

_Chibiyu: _(claps hands over her ears)_ ...I am just going to pretend I didn't hear that. _(sighs and laments)_ Where has the innocence gone in today's youth?  
><em>

Silver: _(glares dangerously) _YOU. _(points at Destined)_ To that. _(points to bed)_ NOW!

Destined: _(ignores Silver's glares, rolls eyes) _You have a chaste chaste mind, girl. I'm fucking CHINESE, and I'm more perverted than you.

Chibiyu: I prefer purity and innocence.

Silver: _(gets into Rachel's face again)_ See? Even Chibiyu agrees! NEVER DISAGREE WITH THE GENIUS!

Destined: _(gasps in mock horror)_ Are you suggesting that I'm not innocent? Are you implying that I'm not pure?

Chibiyu: Maybe. _(rolls eyes)_

Silver: _(agrees wholeheartedly)_ Yes. Perv.

Destined: _(sticks tongue out again)_ I would play the whole "I'm a TEENAGER, I'm ALLOWED to be immature" card, but I know I probably shouldn't, seeing as the sky is turning a light purple on my side of the world, so I will… see you guys around! Peace out, girl scout! _(winks as she exits the stage, but muttering)_ I've got two sixteen year olds calling me a pervert. I've never felt so proud.

Silver: GOODNIGHT, don't let the bedbugs bite!

Destined: _(speaking through the intercom backstage) _Goodnight, sweet thangs. Belle, you should sleep soon too, it's half past eleven. Oh, who am I kidding, I have no right to talk, it's half past five where I am.

Silver: It's funny, my perv side doesn't come out onstage at all. _(grins cheekily)_

Chibiyu: (waves) Bye Pervy, whom I love dearly! (gestures to backstage) I just got a plot bunny, I'm off to write now! (leaves)

Destined: (jumps back out from behind the curtains to hug Belle) I'm a TEENAGER, anything to do with sex is funny at this point. And be glad, I'm only pervy towards Nick. I'm nowhere near such a slut offstage.

Silver: (ignores Destined's rambling, shoos her offstage) Okay then, it's time for the teenager to sleep.

Destined: You'd think that I'd be more mature. But I am mature, when it's nothing to do with Nicholas.

Silver: Sixteen and a half doesn't make me any more mature, does it?

Destined: I'd rather not comment on that. (smirks cockily) JUST KIDDING, I think that you're cool and of course a great friend. Goodnight! (yells as she runs offstage)

Silver: (brushes hands off) Well, I guess my work here is done.

* * *

><p><em>The lights dim, and Belle slowly ascends into the air, seemingly with no help. Great wings unfold from her back and she takes off through the open theatre doors.<em>

* * *

><p><em>JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS<em>

* * *

><p><em>http:  twitter . com._

* * *

><p>IAmUniqueRachel: Good morning, world! Hello, annoying chirping bird outside my window!<p>

chibiyugixyami: TWEET LIMIT REACHED! *Goes and writes* Bye guys

SilveressBelle: Okay, then, it's time for the teen to sleep!

onlynorthstar: gonna go play mario kart. brb. #teaminsomnia

nickjonas: Great weekend... Looking forward to another good week... Goodnight everyone.

joejonas: Why am I not tired... Fun weekend! Looking forward to this week.

kevinjonas: Thank you everyone that is so awesome you guys rule!

* * *

><p><strong>He's right you know... if you actually read all of that, thank you, that is so awesome, you guys rule! :PP<strong>

**So that was a little insight as to what happens to Jonas fic writers outside the world of Jonas fanfiction. We have feelings, we feel down, we get together, we think of our favourte trio of brothers from New Jersey, and everything's alright.**

**~Destinedx**

**PPPPPPS: Those tweets at the start and at the end are actual tweets. Just sayin'  
><strong>


End file.
